This disclosure relates generally to electronic systems and more particularly to the systems for evaluating risks related to complex logistical operations. The risks associated with complex logistical operations, such as air-traffic control and flight scheduling, are numerous and interrelated. Consequently, a comprehensive evaluation of these risks is not usually available in real-time.